amor frío
by raynmond white
Summary: jack frost ha cuidado y amado a Elsa, la reina de las nieves, desde el accidente con su hermana Ana, pero cuando se entera de que un guardian tiene prohibido amar a una mortal y con Pitch Black de vuelta...¿que hara para proteger a su amada?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Esta es una historia de amor entre mi pareja favorita, la de Jack Frost y Elsa de Arendelle, también conocida como Jelsa, espero que la disfruten**

**No soy dueña de ROTG o de Frozen.**

_POV de Jack:_

_Era el viento quien decidía mi rumbo. Así ha sido desde el comienzo y siempre me ha llevado en la dirección correcta. Después, fui elegido por Hombre de la Luna para ser el nuevo guardián y ayudar a los guardianes a derrotar a Pitch Black, también conocido como el Coco. Mi nombre es Jack Frost. Que como lo sé, la Luna me lo dijo, pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. No me ha vuelto a decir nada más, pero yo aprendí que debes estar atento a las ocasiones en que intenta decirte algo, por pequeñas que sean._

Jack Frost estaba parado sobre el tejado de una casita en el pueblo al que acababa de hacerle llegar el invierno. Desde hace rato tenía una rara sensación, algo le decía que algo importante estaba por suceder. Se siguió preguntando que era esa rara sensación, hasta que noto que una fuerte corriente de viento lo llevaba en una dirección. Se resistió al principio.

-¡Esta bien viento, iré! Pero no tengo idea de adonde me llevas, ya lleve el invierno a todos los lugares que les correspondía.- Exclamo rindiéndose. El viento comenzó a empujarlo en dirección norte, de repente una luz azul comenzó a iluminarlo todo, y dejo a Jack segado por unos instantes. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un castillo muy grande rodeado por un muro, en medio de un fiordo. Alrededor vio varios barcos. Se paró en la rama de un árbol y miro a la Luna.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí, vieja amiga?- Pregunto, aun sabiendo que no obtendría ninguna respuesta. Voló en dirección hacia el castillo.

Al principio no noto nada especial, o al menos, algo lo bastante interesante como para que la Luna lo llevara hasta allá, hasta que vio algo en moverse en una ventana. Se acercó un poco más y vio que era lo que llamo su atención. Eran dos niñas pequeñas que corrían y miraban a los lados para que no las descubrieran. La primera, que parecía tener unos ocho años, tenía el cabello color rubio platino recogido en una trenza, tan claro, que casi era tan blanco como el suyo, ojos azules, piel muy blanca y mejillas sonrojadas, y vestía una bata azul celeste. La segunda parecía tener cinco años, tenía el cabello pelirrojo corto recogido en dos coletas que no le llegaban más allá de los hombros, ojos azules, piel mucho menos pálida que la primera, y un ejército de pecas en las mejillas y la nariz, y tenía puesta una bata de color verde claro. Llegaron hasta un enorme salón y cerraron la puerta. La pequeña exclamo:

-¡Haz un muñeco de nieve!

Jack, desconcertado, se preguntó de dónde sacarían las niñas nieve para hacer el muñeco. Hasta que vio a la mayor hacer una bola de nieve con las manos desnudas.

-¿Lista?- Dijo. La pequeña asintió. La niña lanzo la bola al aire y esta se convirtió en cientos de copos de nieve, que llenaron la sala de montones de nieve. La niña rubia se inclinó un poco frente a la pequeña y le dijo:

-mira esto-. Dicho esto, dio una fuerte patada y el suelo se cubrió con una capa de hielo. Las niñas comenzaron a construir un muñeco de nieve. La mayor se sentó detrás del muñeco, tomo sus brazos y dijo:

-¡hola! Soy Olaf, y adoro los abrazos.- la pequeña corrió hacia el muñeco.

-¡Te adoro Olaf!- Dijo abrazándolo. Comenzaron a patinar en el hielo riendo a carcajadas. Después, las dos niñas se sentaron en un monto de nieve particularmente grande y se deslizaron, antes de salir volando, Elsa se detuvo y Ana aterrizo en otro montón de nieve riendo a carcajadas. Jack se volteo y miro a la Luna.

-gracias por enseñarme que no estoy solo.

-¡Ana!- grita Elsa de repente. Jack se voltea y ve que Anna estaba inconsciente y un mechón de su cabello se había vuelto blanco. Elsa llamo a sus padres y ellos llegaron, cargaron a Ana en sus brazos, tomaron a Elsa y se marcharon al bosque a toda velocidad. Jack los siguió.

Llegaron hasta lo profundo de un bosque, lleno de rocas.

-¡por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! Es…mi hija.-grito el rey. Las rocas comenzaron a moverse y se convirtieron en trolls.

-Es el rey y la reina.-decían todos. Un troll, que se veía especialmente anciano le dijo unas cosas a los reyes, y curo a Ana, le hizo una advertencia a Elsa, y el rey dijo que cerrarían las puertas, limitarían su contacto con el exterior y ocultarían sus poderes de todo el mundo, incluyendo a Ana. A Jack le dolió mucho escuchar que Elsa seria aislada, aparte de obligada a esconder su don de todo el mundo, así que decidió que la ayudaría y cuidaría siempre. Cuando los reyes se fueron, el troll anciano se acercó y dijo:

-Jack Frost, no deberías escuchar a escondidas.- a Jack casi le da un infarto cuando escucho que el troll se dirigía a el.-si puedo verte, es parte de la magia de los trolls, ¿Por qué nos espiaste?- le pregunta.

-porque vi lo que paso con Ana y quise seguir a Elsa.-respondió sin faltar a la verdad.- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta señor?

-es obvio que ya me hiciste una, pero puedes hacerme otra.

-¿Qué es un corazón congelado?

-es cuando el hielo entra en el corazón de alguien, y poco después este se convierte en hielo solido por siempre, y solo un acto de amor de verdad descongela un corazón.

-esta bien.- Jack volvió al castillo y cuando encontró la ventana de Elsa, la vio sentada en su cama llorando desconsoladamente. Se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-tranquila Elsa, ya no llores.- pero no se esperaba que ella ahogase un grito y se alejara de el.

-¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunto aterrada.

-soy…espera, ¿puedes verme?-pregunto asombrado. Ella asintió, sin salir de su asombro. Jack no pudo reprimir una risa, creía que tendría que hacer mil y un maniobras para lograr que ella creyese en el.- déjame presentarme, soy Jack Frost.

-Elsa de Arendelle, ¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto?. -por la ventana.

-¿Cómo?

-volando.

-¡¿volando?!-exclamo Elsa.

-así es, déjame aclararte quien soy, mi nombre es Jack Frost, espíritu inmortal del invierno y guardián de la diversión. Tengo magia, igual a la tuya.- le hizo un pequeño copo de nieve para que ella le creyese, Elsa sonrió fascinada. Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-no, tu magia no es como la mía. La tuya es hermosa. La mía es peligrosa.-dijo a punto de llorar otra vez.

-no Elsa, no digas eso, solo tienes que aprender a controlarla, y yo te ayudare a hacerlo.- le dijo Jack.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Elsa, esperanzada.

-te prometo que nunca te dejare sola.- le dijo abrazándola.- te lo prometo.

**¡Muy bien! ¡Esto estuvo bien para el primer capítulo! Aunque es solo el prólogo. Aún falta mucho mas.**

**Como sea, acepto comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, ¡de todo! Soy flexible.**

**Los veré pronto.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. copos de cristal

**hola a todos! he vuelto y con un nuevo capi! perdon por la tardanza, es que Pitch cumplio mi peor temor: me dio una fuerte resaca de ideas**

**aparte...este 15 de septiembre del 2014 empiezo el tercer año del bachillerato en la obra del mismisimo Pitch Black...la escuela -.-"**

**les**** dire algo de una vez, los acontecimientos que pasaron con Jack y los guardianes, pasan un dia despues de que Elsa escapara de Arendelle, cantara "libre soy" y construyera su palacio de hielo, por lo tanto, aun no es un guardian, se los estoy diciendo para que no se confundan con las cosas que sucederan en este y en algunos capitulos mas.**

**no soy dueña de ROTG o de Frozen.**

Desde aquella noche en que se conocieron, Jack iba una y otra vez hasta Arendelle, lograba llegar hasta alla usando un medallon con forma de copo de nieve, que sospechaba le habia dado la luna, ya que lo encontro en la nieve mientras se preguntaba como volveria. Estaba hecho con algo que parecia plata. Solo tenia que apretarlo en sus manos y decir el nombre de Arendelle y se abria un portal hasta alla, aunque podia abrir un portal adonde quisiera, como ya habia comprobado. Siempre lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Poco a poco se fue enamorando

Le divertia mucho escuchar a Anna cantar diariamente una cancioncita llamada "y si hacemos un muñeco?" frente a la puerta de Elsa. La tercera vez que fue a visitar a Elsa,se sorprendio mucho al ver que usaba guantes. Ella le explico que evitaban que ella congelara las cosas. Eso lo entristecio bastante, no le parecia correcto que Elsa quisiera frenar su poderes, aparte, su padre le decia que no debia sentir nada. Asi que intentaba hacerla reir siempre que la veia, cosa que lograba con bastante frecuencia.

Cuando ella tenia ya doce años, al visitar a Elsa, la encontro muy alterada y nerviosa, ella le explico que sus poderes seguian creciendo, y que tenia mucho miedo, el intento calmarla y prometio estar con ella toda la noche.

Despues, cuando ella tenia ya dieciocho años, sintio una gran pena al escuchar que sus padres habian muerto debido a una tormenta en el mar, consolo a Elsa durante varios dias y no se aparto de su lado ni un momento, ella le pidio que tambien consolara a Anna, pero el le dijo que no podia, debido a que Anna no crei en el, asi que no podia verlo ni sentirlo, ni siquiera oirlo. Eso la entristecio bastante. No soportaba el hecho de no poder consolar a su hermanita.

Un par de meses despues, Jack volvio a Arendelle despues de haber llevado el invierno a los lugares que les correspondia. Era de noche, y supuso que Elsa estaria dormida. Paseo un rato por la habitacion, bastante aburrido, hasta que vio un piano. Habia logrado aprender a tocarlo despues de ver bastante tiempo a una señora enseñarle a tocar piano a un niño llamado Jamie Bennet. Comenzo a tocar una melodia que tenia pegada en la cabeza desde que conocio a Elsa, un momento despues, vio que ella se sentaba junto a el en el piano, tocando con el, entonces, Elsa empezo a cantar (n/a: En esta parte, Jack esta componiendo "Libre Soy" con Elsa, si quieren ver el video en que el canta esta cancion a dueto con Elsa, solo busquen en youtube un video de Caleb Hyles cantando a dueto con Idina Menzel, esta hecho por GabrielKim y en el titulo hay varios caracteres chinos, hagan click en el resultado que tenga estas caracteristica y una imagen de Elsa y Jack, les pondria el link, pero esta pagina no me deja)

_Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_Jack: The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried ._

_Entoces los dos se levantan y, por accidente congelan el suelo, pero no le hicieron ucho caso a esto y comenzaron a patinar, bailando juntos mientras cantaban._

_los dos: Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know_

_Elsa: Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Jack: Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_  
_ambos: I don't care what they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_  
_Elsa: And the fears that once controlled me_

_Jack: can't get to me at all_  
_ambos: It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_Elsa: No right, no wrong,_

_Jack no rules for me_  
_ambos: I'm free!_

_Jack: Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Elsa: Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_  
_ambos: Here I stand and here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_

_Jack: My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_Elsa: My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_Ambos: And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_Elsa: I'm never going back,_

_Ambos: the past is in the past_

_Elsa: Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Jack: Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect boy is gone_  
_Ambos: Here I stand in the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, y despues, fueron acercando sus rostros hasta darse un beso a la luz de la luna (n/a: que dramatica soy). Desde aquel hermoso momento, no pudieron seguir ocultando lo que sentian el uno por el otro (n/a: lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir, que dramatica soy), y como es logico, se volvieron pareja, pero no de casados claro. Antes de volver a su mundo, mientras Elsa dormia, dejo sobre su mesita de noche una hermosa rosa de hielo solido, rodeada de copos de hielo muy delgado. Parecian copos de cristal.

**ok...se que esto fue un poco mas corto que el anterior capitulo, pero tal como dije en el inicio, tengo una fuerte resaca de ideas, tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo en un rato.**

**recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, pagenme bien.**

**acepto comentarios, sugerencias, ladrillazos, tomatazos... de todo! soy flexible.**

**nos leemos!**

**sayonara y SMOKEBOMB!**


	3. Libre Soy

**hola a todos! ya volvi y con un nuevo capitulo! tuve que exprimirme el cerebro para lograr tener ideas para escribir, pero valio la pena.**

**no soy dueña de ROTG o de Frozen.**

_tres años despues:_

Elsa estaba en su habitacion, mas nerviosa que nunca y preguntandose donde demonios estaria Jack, hasta que lo vio entrar por la ventana. El se quedo embobado al verla ataviada con un vestido azul claro, con detalles azul oscuro en el corpiño y el borde de la falda, tenia mangas largas de color negro y por encima una larga capa fucsia. Llevaba el pelo rubio platino recogido en un moño entrelazado con una cinta azul celeste, y unos guantes a juego con el vestido hasta un poco antes del codo.

-Jack ¿donde estabas? la coronacion es en unos minutos.

-estaba...estaba llevando el invierno a otras partes.-mintio- Pero tranquila, ya estoy aqui, y dejame decirte que te ves preciosa.- Elsa, a pesar de su nerviosismo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar eso. Jack hizo, a modo de broma, una reverencia.-¿me permite el honor de acompañarla hoy, en el dia de su coronacion, majestad?

-desde luego, señor Frost.-Dijo Elsa con una pequeña reverencia, siguiendole el juego. Salieron hasta la capilla. El sacerdote coloco la pequeña corona de oro en la cabeza de Elsa, despues, dijo la bendicion, en latin, y oficialmente, Elsa cambio de Princesa Elsa a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle.

Rato despues, Elsa estaba en el gran salon, frente a su trono, buscando a Jack con la mirada. Hacia poco, su hermana se habia ido despues de que Elsa le dijo que las cosas no podrian ser asi todo el tiempo. Entonces lo vio. Y al igual que Jack se quedo embobado viendola, ella se quedo embobada viendo con un traje formal. Era en su mayoria de un brillante color blanco, como el de Hans, solo que los detalles dorados, rojos y demas, eran de diferentes tonalidades de azul. Ademas, por primera vez desde que lo conocio, no estaba descalzo, en lugar de eso, usaba unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. El se acerco hasta Elsa e hizo una reverencia.

-Majestad, quisiera pedirle que me permitiera esta pieza.

-Lo haria con gusto Jack, pero parecere una loca bailando sola.- susurro.

-Confia en mi, nadie te vera bailando sola.- Despues fueron a la pista de baile. Elsa, dudosa, comenzo a bailar con Jack una pieza de balls, hasta que una joven de cabello castaño corto se le acerco.

-Buenas tardes, Reina Elsa. Soy la princesa Rapunzel, del reino de Corona, y el es mi esposo, Eugene Fitzgerbert.-Dijo presentandose a si misma y al joven que estaba a su lado. Elsa comenzo a inquietarse, creyendo que le preguntarian porque bailaba sola.-me gustaria preguntarle ¿quien es este joven que baila con usted?- pregunto, refiriendose claramente a Jack.

-Permitame presentarme, Princesa Rapuzel, soy el principe Jack Frost.- conversaron un rato, y despues, Jack y Elsa se fueron al patio.

-¿como lo hiciste?- pregunto Elsa atonita.

-¿hacer que?

-que la gente te viera. Crei que solo yo podia verte ya que croe en ti.

-Bueno, me llevo un largo rato, pero, sople un copo de nieve impregnado con mi magia en la cara de todos en Arendelle para que pudieran verme y asi pasar tiempo contigo sin que te pensaran loca.

-¡asi que por eso tardaste tanto en llegar!

-desde luego.

-Creo que ya deberiamos volver, todos se van a preguntar donde estoy.- Volvieron al salon, entonces llega Anna con un principe que parecia salido de un cuento de hadas, aunque a Jack le parecio _demasiado_ perfecto.

-¡Elsa! Perdon, Reina Elsa.- Dijo Anna.- le quiero presentar al principe Hans de las islas del sur.- comenzo a parlotear sobre una boda, aunque Jack no entendio mucho. Entonces Elsa comenzo a alejarse y Anna le arrebato el guante izquierdo.

-¡devuelveme mi guante!

-no Elsa, por favor, ya no quiero vivir de este modo.

-entonces vete.- le respondio Elsa con lagrimas en los ojos. Trato de alejarse.

-¡¿alguna vez te hice algo?!- le grito Anna.

-no sigas Anna.-respondio Elsa.

-¡no! ¡¿por que?! ¡¿por que solo me rechazas?! ¡¿por que rechazas a todos?! ¡que te da tanto miedo?!

-¡dije silencio!- Elsa se volteo y sin querer, lanzo un rayo de magia que hizo que aparecieran picos de hielo. Todos en la sala retrocedieron asustados, menos Jack.

-Elsa...-dijeron Jack y Anna al unisono. Entonces Elsa salio corriendo del salon. Varias personas, incluyendo a Anna y a Jack, salieron corriendo despues de ella, aunque Jack salio volando, no corriendo, pero nadie se dio cuenta, ya que la magia que hacia que la gente lo viera ya se habia desvanecido.

Elsa llego hasta el borde del fiordo, entonces vio que el agua comenzaba a congelarse.

-corre Elsa, corre y no mires atras.- Le dijo Jack.-yo estare a tu lado.- Elsa tomo aire, y comenzo a correr sobre el agua del fiordo, que se volvia hielo bajo sus pies. Jack volaba a su lado.

Siguieron asi hasta que llegaron a una montaña solitaria cubierta de nieve. Entonces Elsa comenzo a cantar (n/a: esta vez Jack no canta con ella)

_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy, _  
_No hay huellas que seguir _  
_En la soledad un reino, _  
_Y la reina vive en mi _  
_El viento ruge _  
_y hay tormenta en mi interior, _  
_una tempestad que de mi salio… _  
_Lo que ahí en ti, no dejes ver, _  
_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser _  
_No has de abrir tu corazón… _  
_Pues ya se abrió… _

Entonces Elsa lanzo al aire el unico guante que le quedaba.

_Libre soy, Libre soy _  
_No puedo ocultarlo mas… _  
_Libre soy, Libre soy _  
_Libertad sin vuelta atrás _  
_¡Que mas da! _  
_No me importa ya._

Jack comenzo a reir, maravillado de ver a Elsa usando su magia otra vez.

_Gran tormenta habrá _  
_El frio es parte también de mi..._

Entonces, Elsa se desabrocho la capa y dejo que se la llevara el viento.

_Mirando a la distancia, _  
_Pequeño todo es. _  
_Y los miedos que me ataban _  
_Muy lejos los deje… _  
_Voy a probar que puedo hacer, _  
_Sin limitar mi proceder. _

De la nada, Elsa creo una escalera cubierta de escarcha.

_Ni mal ni bien obedecer _  
_Jamas… _

Coloco un pie encima de esta, la cual se volvio hielo solido. Comenzo a correr escaleras arriba con los brazos extendidos.

_Libre soy, Libre soy _  
_El viento me abrazara _  
_Libre soy, libre soy _  
_No me vere llorar _

_Firme asi, me quedo aquí _

Piso con fuerza el suelo, y se formo un enorme copo de nieve.

_Gran tormenta habrá… _

Entonces comenzo a crear un palacio de hielo solido. Jack reia a carcajadas, maravillado al ver la fuerza de los poderes de Elsa.

_Por cielo y tierra _  
_mi poder florecerá _  
_Mi alma congelada _  
_En fragmento romperá. _  
_Ideas nuevas pronto _  
_cristalizare _  
_No volvere Jamas _  
_no queda nada atras... _

Elsa lanzo la corona que tenia en la cabeza y se solto el moño.

_Libre soy, libre soy _  
_surgire como el despertar _

_Libre soy, Libre soy _  
_se fue la chica ideal _

_Firme asi, a la luz del sol... _  
_gran tormenta habra _  
_El frio es parte tambien de mi._

Elsa cerro la puerta del balcon tras de si. Jack se quedo asombrado al verla. En lugar del moño, ahora lucia una trenza francesa que le caia sobre el hombro. Habia cambiado el vestido azul de la coronacion por uno que parecia hecho de copos de nieve que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Lo que mas le asombro, fue el ver su rostro. Ya no quedaba rastro del miedo que la habia invadido antes en Arendelle.

-Jack...-dijo. Entonces se lanzo a sus brazos y le planto un beso en los labios.

-Te dije que solo debias dejarte llevar por tu magia.- dijo Jack dandole una calida sonrisa.

-tenias razon- dijo Elsa devolviendole la sonrisa. Rato despues, Jack abandono el castillo y volvio a su mundo, no sin antes haberle prometido a Elsa que volveria.

**Muy bien! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Les dire algo, despues de esto, Jack volvera el dia en que Anna encuentra a Elsa, por lo tanto, ya es un Guardian al regresar. No se confundan.**

**Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, pagenme bien.**

**Nos leemos!**

**sayonara y SMOKEBOMB!**


	4. Corazon congelado

**hola a todos! perdon por la tardanza**

**no soy dueña de ROTG o de Frozen**

Jack estaba en el Polo Norte ayudando a Norte y a los yetis a cargar regalos en el trineo. Navidad era en cuatro meses y Norte estaba bastante atrasado debido a los problemas que causo Pitch. Lamentablemente, no habia tenido tiempo de ir a ver a Elsa desde su coronacion, hace una semana.

Los Guardianes no tenian por costumbre verse, salvo en las ocasiones de emergencia o en alguna ocasion especial. Pero ese año habian decidido verse para celebrar que el Hombre de la Luna les habia dado un nuevo compañero: Jack Frost. La Luna le habia elegido Guardian para que ayudara a los Guardianes en su batalla contra su mayor enemigo, Pitch Black, tambien conocido como el Coco. Su lucha les habia enseñado, a todos los Guardianes, a valorar el trabajo que hagan sus compañeros, a estar mas atentos a cuando algo pasaba para ayudarse mutuamente y a apoyarse a la mas minima sospecha de problemas. Ademas, Jack habia recuperado los recuerdos de su vida anterior, antes de convertirse en un espiritu de invierno.

En esta ocasion, Norte pretendia no solo celebrar la primera navidad de Jack como Guardian, sino tambien invitar a sus amigos a repartir con el los regalos de navidad para los niños. El ajetreo navideño, como el lo llamaba, era la excusa perfecta para llevar a cabo su idea y mas tarde sorprenderia a Conejo, el Conejo de Pascua, ayudandolo a repartir los huevos de Pascua.

Un agujero se abrio en el suelo, y de el salio un enorme conejo de color gris azulado, con unos boomerangs en la espalda. Por la ventana entro una nube de arena dorada, y en ella estaban Hada, el Hada de los Dientes, y Meme, tambien conocido como Sandman. Norte aparecio por unas escaleras ocultas y les dio a todos un enorme abrazo que por poco no les rompe las costillas.

-¡amigos! ¡que alegria verlos!-exclamo Norte al verlos.

-¿sabes cuantos huevos tengo que pintar aun, panzon?-pregunto Conejo una vez que pudo respirar de nuevo.-y no me gusta que me apachurren de esa manera.

-ustedes dos, siempre tan cariñosos...-dijo Hada. Meme puso una cara romantica e hizo aparecer sobre su cabeza unos corazones de arena. Todos rieron al ver eso.-Por cierto Norte...¿donde esta Jack?...no me digas que no vendra...

-vaya, vaya, mejor me voy...no quiero arruinar todo este amor...-comento una voz por encima de ellos.

-¡jack!-exclamaron Norte, Hada y Conejo.-¡baja aqui ahora mismo, maldito! ¡helaste a los niños mientras buscaban mis huevos!-le grito Conejo, refiriendose a la Pascua pasada.- ¡me importa un reverendo pepino que ahora seas un Guardian! ¡esta si no te la perdono!

-oh, lo siento Canguro...-dijo Jack.-es que tu fiesta me parecio muy aburrida y quise animarla.-bajo hasta ellos y permitio que Norte le diera un abrazo que por poco no hizo que se le salieran las tripas y permitio que Hada revoloteara a su alrededor tratando de verle los dientes.-me alegra verlos de nuevo.

Rato despues, los Guardianes se retiraron a las habitaciones que Norte les habia asignado. Al entrar en la suya, Jack noto que aunque grande, la habiatcion estaba casi totalmente vacia, excepto por una sencilla cama con sabanas blancas, sobre la cual habia una nota que decia:

_sorprendeme con la decoracion por la mañana. Si lo consigues, puedes quedarte la habitacion para que te instales de forma definitiva aqui en el Polo._

_Norte._

_P. D: portate bien._

Al terminar de leer la nota, Jack no puedo reprimir una risita. Solo a Norte se le ocurriria decirle a Jack Frost que se portara bien. Con su cayado, hizo aparecer un arbol de Navidad, sobre el cual colocaria despues unas bolas brillantes como habia visto hacer a las familias, un escritorio, un armario y una comoda de hielo, que aunque le servian de muy poco o nada, quedaban muy bonitos. Hizo aparecer tambien, una lampara de copos de nieve (n/a:como la del palacio de hielo de Elsa). Satisfecho, se fue a dormir.

Soño con Elsa (n/a:o no O.o)

estaba en el palacio de hielo. Se volteo al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta, y al darse la vuelta, vio a Anna.

-Elsa? soy yo...A-anna.-Se resvalo en el hielo y se agarro a la barandilla de la escalera.

-Anna.-dijo una voz que Jack conocia muy bien. Al voltearse, vio a Elsa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-wouw, Elsa...estas...diferente. Te queda el cambio. Y este palacio...es asombroso.

-Gracias, no imagine de lo que era capaz.

-De verdad siento lo que paso, de haber sabido yo te...-dijo Anna empezando a subir las escaleras. Elsa retrocedio un paso, asustada.

-¡no no! No, descuida, no tienes que disculparte...pero por favor...ya vete...Anna.

-pero recien llegue.

-tu perteneces a Arendelle.-dijo Elsa intentando convencer a Anna de que se fuera.

-al igual que tu.

-no, Anna, yo pertenezco aqui, sola...

-¿y yo estoy pintado en la pared o que? -pregunta Jack un poco ofendido, aunque solo Elsa lo escucho.

-...aqui puedo ser yo...sin dañar a los demas.-dijo Elsa.

-de hecho...hablando de eso...-comenzo a decir Anna, hasta que una voz la interrumpio.

-¡sesenta!-dijo la voz.

-¿que? ¿que es eso?-pregunta Elsa asustada.

-¡hola, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!-dijo un pequeño muñeco de nieve al tiempo que entraba al castillo. Era identico al mueño de nieve que Elsa y Anna hicieron de niñas.

-¿olaf?-pregunta Elsa asombrada.

-si, tu me armaste, ¿ya no me recuerdas?-pregunta Olaf de forma tierna al lado de Anna.

-¿y ahora tienes vida?

-pues...si, eso creo.- responde Olaf. Elsa se mira las manos asombrada.

-es igual al que hicimos de niñas.-dijo Anna arodillandose junto a Olaf.

-si.-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-Elsa, eramos tan cercanas. Podemos ser asi ahora.- Elsa estaba a punto de responder, hasta que la sonrisa se borro de su rostro y en cambio, su mirada se lleno de temor, y Jack no necesito ser adivino para adivinar que ella estaba recordando el accidente que tuvo con Anna de niñas.

-no, no podemos. Ya vete Anna.-dijo Elsa mientras comenzaba a irse.

-no Elsa.

-¡¿no ves que trato de protegerte?!-pregunta Elsa dandole la espalda a Anna.

_Anna: __No tienes que protegerme, no me das miedo. __  
No me dejes fuera,  
No te encierres más,  
La distancia ya no hay que conservar._

_Pues finalmente y como nunca,_  
_Ya pide entender._  
_Finalmente y como nunca,_  
_Lo podemos resolver._  
_Enfrentemos el problema unidas,_  
_Ya no vivas con temor._  
_Pues finalmente y como nunca,_  
_Te acompañare._

Habian llegado al segundo piso. Elsa se detuvo, tratando de contener las lagrimas. Miro a Anna con una sonrisa triste.

_Elsa: Anna..._  
_Vuelve a tu hogar, debes vivir_  
_Disfruta el sol,_  
_Las puertas ve abrir_  
_Anna: Si pero..._  
_Elsa: Lo sé_  
_Que buena es tu intención,_  
_Yo sola estoy mas libre soy también_  
_Aléjate y salvate de mi._

_Anna. No hay salvación_  
_Elsa: ¿Qué no hay salvación?_  
_Anna: Creo que no sabes que pasó_  
_Elsa: ¿Qué es lo que pasó?_  
_Anna: En casa la nieve peor, peor, peor_  
_Elsa: ¿¡Que!?_  
_Anna. De algún modo enviaste el invierno eterno... a todas partes_  
_Elsa: ¿¡A todas partes!?_  
_Anna: ¡Pero puedes descongelar a Arrendelle!_  
_Elsa. ¡Claro que no, no-no se como!_  
_Anna: Claro que puedes, Se que puedes_

_Una tormenta de nieve comenzo a formarse alrededor de ambas._

_Pues finalmente y como nunca  
Elsa: Oh, yo libre nunca voy a ser  
Anna: Que no tienes que temer  
Elsa. La tormenta esta en mi interior  
lograremos  
Elsa: No lo puedo controlar  
Anna: La tormenta detener  
Elsa: Oh, Anna ahora si lo vas a empeorar!  
Anna: No temas  
Elsa: Terror sin fin  
Anna: El sol regresara  
Elsa. Fuera de aquí  
Anna: Juntas lo resolveremos  
Elsa: Ooh..  
Anna: El invierno acabaremos  
Elsa: Aaaaaaaaah...  
Anna: Y todo va a mejorar_

_Elsa: ¡no!_

Elsa habia absorvido la tormenta, y en lugar de eso, lanzo un rayo de magia que golpeo en el pecho a Anna...y a Jack.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, sintiendo que las piernas no los sostenian.

-¡Anna!-exclamo un muchacho rubio apareciendo de repente y arrodillandose al lado de Anna y ayudandola a levantarse.

-estoy bien. Estoy bien.-dijo Anna.

-¡¿y el quien es?! ¡no! ¡eso no importa! ¡quiero...que se vayan de aqui!

-¡no, se que hallaremos la solucion, juntas!

-¡¿y cual es?! ¡¿que poder tienes que acabe con el invierno?! ¡¿o conmigo?!

-anna, tenemos que irnos de aqui...-dijo el muchacho.

-¡no, no voy a irme de aqui sin ti Elsa!

-si lo haras.-dijo Elsa, mientras formaba un enorme muñeco de nieve que se llevo a ambos.-¡jack!-exclamo Elsa, viendo por primera vez a Jack desde que este llego.-¡¿estas bien?!

-si, lo estoy, preocupate por Arendelle.

-¡¿que hare?!

-primero: calmarte. Segundo: pensar en algo, y yo te ayudare.

-no lo dejes salir. Controlate. No sientas. No sientas. ¡no sientas!- se decia Elsa con las manos en las sienes mientras caminaba sin parar. Pero mientras mas intentaba controlarse, mas se asustaba, y mientras mas se asustaba, mas se descontrolaba, y mientras mas se descontrolaba, mas se asustaba y... bueno, ustedes me entienden, es un circulo vicioso.

-¿que es eso?-dijo Jack al escuchar al monstruo de nieve rugir. Luego el sonido del vidrio al romperse.

Ambos fueron a la sala del primer piso y al abrir la puerta, vieron que habia causado esos ruidos.

Habia varios guardias subiendo a toda prisa por la escalera, la cual estaba parcialmente destruida, lo cual explica los ruidos del vidrio al romperse.

-corre Elsa...-musito Jack.-corre ¡corre!

Elsa subio corriendo las escaleras, pero dos guardias la siguieron hasta el piso de arriba.

-no, vayanse.- les pidio Elsa. Pero uno de ellos le lanzo una saeta (n/a: son las flechas que usan en las ballestas), la cual la habria matado, de no ser porque Jack creo una pequeña pared de hielo que impidio eso. Entonces Elsa le lanzo un rayo de hielo que hizo aparecer varuos picos muy afilados contra el guardia, que lo acorralaron contra la pared. Contra el otro, creo una pequeña pared, con la cual comenzo a empujarlo hasta el borde del balcon.

-¡reina Elsa!-grito Hans, apareciendo de repente.-¡no es el monstruo que todos piensan que es!- Elsa lo mira y reconoce que es el principe con el cual su hermana queria casarse. Entonces, el guardia que estaba acorralado contra la pared, intento lanzarle otra saeta, pero Hans la desvio hacia la lampara de copos de nieve que colgaba del techo. La pequeña cadena de hielo que impedia que la lampara se cayera, se rompio, y la lampara cayo. Al notar eso, Elsa comenzo a correr, y la lampara la haria aplastado de no ser porque Jack la empujo lejos en el ultimo minuto. Ambos se desmayaron al caer contra el suelo...y Jack no vio cuando los guardias se llevaron a Elsa.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Jack despertandose.

Estaba en su habitacion del Polo Norte.

**Muy bien! esto estuvo bien para el cuarto capitulo! Gomenasai por la tardanza, es que estoy hasta el cuello de tareas.**

**Nos leemos!**

**sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO*desaparezco en una nube de humo...y vuelvo a aparece corriendo* recuerden, que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, paguenme bien BOMBA DE HUMO*desaparezco***


	5. amor prohibido

**-hola a todos! GOMENASAI POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN TANTO TIEMPO! NO ME MATEN! tenia resaca de ideas...**

**No soy dueña de ROTG o de Frozen, si lo fuera, ya saben que pasaría.**

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Jack ddespertando. Miro asombrado a su alrededor.

Estaba en su habitacion del Polo Norte.

-¿todo fue un sueño?-susurro. Entonces entraron Hada y Norte.

-¡buenos dias Jack!-dijo Norte. Hada comenzo a ver cada decoración y lanzando exclamaciónes cada vez que veia algo que le gustaba mucho.-¡me gusta la decoracion!

-gracias Norte,-respondio Jack en su tono habitual. Penso que seria mejor fingir que no habia pasaod nada.- pero no creas que te hare el desayuno porque me dejes quedarme aquí.

-¡JACK!-grito Conejo desde abajo.-¡trae tu congelado trasero aquí y trabaja como todos!-Hada y Norte salieron y Jack salio de la cama. Se miro un momento en el espejo que habia creado la noche anterior y trato de poner su expresion normal, aunque con bastante dificultad. No podia dejar de preguntarse si su sueño fue realmente un sueño.

_un rato despues, mientras todos llevaban regalos al trineo de_ Norte...

Cuando todos habian llevado los regalos que les correspondia por ese dia, Norte dijo:

-bien amigos, como saben, cuando llega un nuevo Guardian, debo explicar las reglas y prohibiciones de los Guardianes.-Conejo solto un gruñido al oir eso.

Jack, por su parte, estaba ya tan desesperado por saber si todo habia sido un sueño, que, mientras Norte hablaba de las reglas, se escabullo de los demas y salio del taller, despues, tomo el pequeño medallon (n/a: el que tiene, es el mismo medallon de Anna en Once Upon a Time, amo esa serie, de hecho, este fic tendra dos versiones a partir de este capitulo, una normal, es decir, esta, y otra que sera un crossover con Once Upon A Time) y creo un portal hacia Arendelle.

_En el castillo de Elsa y Anna..._

Mientras tanto, Elsa estaba en su habitacion leyendo un libro. Aunque Jack no lo sabia, los acontecimientos de su sueño fueron reales, y ademas, Elsa se habia reunido de nuevo con Anna, y volvieron a ser tan unidas como antes, y ademas, Anna se casaria en un par de meses con Kristoff, el muchacho que estaba con ella en el palacio de hielo. Elsa se preguntaba a menudo donde estaria Jack, y si deberia decirle a Anna sobre Jack. Despues de pensarlo duranteun rato, se decidio a que le diria a Anna todo sobre su relacion con Jack. La busco durante un rato, hasta que la encontro en la cocina intentando robar un pedazo de chocolate de donde los cocineros lo escondian. Los cocineros del castillo debian esconder todo el chocolate que les llegaba porque si las princesas lo veian, se lo comerian todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Elsa se acerco silenciosamente a Anna por detras, se acerco a su oreja y susurro:

-guardame un poco de chocolate.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAÁAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Anna del susto.-¡elsa! ¡Me asustaste!-le reprocho Anna mientras Elsa reia.

-Anna, sabes que no debes robar chocolate...sin mi.

-lo se, te iba a guardar un poco...tal vez...quizas...creo que no...definitivamente no...no me aguantaria...

-lo se. Te estaba buscando.

-¿por que?

,-hay algo que debo decirte, y es mejor si lo hablamos en mi estudio, a solas.

-ok...

Una vez en el estudio, Elsa comenzo a poner algo nerviosa y una pequeña nevada comenzo a formarse a su alrededor.

-Elsa, ¿que sucede?

-Anna, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que deberia tener novio?

-si, y tambien recuerdo que dije que si lo tenias, lo iba a vigilar muy de cerca.

-pues, si...tengo...un novio...

-¡¿Y POR QUE NO ME LO PRESENTASTE?!-grito Anna unos monentos despues cuando asimilo la informacion.-¿lo conozco? ¿Es guapo? ¿Es un principe? ¿ es de aqui, de Arendelle? ¿Es caballeroso? ¿Te trata bien? ¿Es divertido? ¿O es serio?

-ya ya...-dijo Elsa con una peaueña risita. Sabia de antemano que Anna la atacaria con muchas preguntas como esas.-si, es bastante guapo (n/a:cualquiera que tenga ojos sabe eso), es muy bromista, pero a veces puede ser serio, si es necesario, no es un principe, no es de aqui, de Arendelle, me trata muy bien, y creo que si lo conoces.

-¡¿y cuando lo conoci?!

Elsa tomo un libro de uno de los estantes y se lo paso a Anna. Era muy sencillo, con una cubierta marron sin titulos ni ningun tipo de palabras, solo un copo de nieve igual al que ella siempre creaba.

-¿tu novio...es...el escritor de este libro?-pregunto Anna sumamente confundida. Elsa solto un carcajada al oirla.

-no, en el libro hablan de como Santa Claus le lleva regalos a los niños, ¿y recuerdas que el libro dice que Santa tiene un ayudante?

-si...

-el nombre de su ayudante, es Jack Frost.

-aun no entiendo quien es tu novio.

-Jack Frost.

-Elsa, es solo un cuento.

-no Anna, Jack Frost es real, el ha estado a mi lado desde el accidente, me ha reconfortado cuando lo necesito, me hace reir cuando estoy triste, y me enseño a controlar mis poderes sin ocultarlos ni reprimirlos.

-suena como un buen tipo, le concedere eso.

-es un gran chico.

-pero aqui dice que el es un espiritu, ¿como puedes ser novia dr un espititu?

-porque creo en el, solo puedes verlo si crees en el.

-quiero conocerlo.

-te caera bien.

-mas le vale... o lo voy a encerrar en un volcan por la eternidad. -ambas hermanas estallaron en carcajadas al oir la amenza de Anna. Entonces, oyeron unos golpes en la ventana.

-¡Jack!-exclamo Elsa al reconocer al muchacho en la ventana, sonriendole ampliamente y abriendo la ventana dejando entrar a Jack. Anna miro confundida a Elsa.

-Elsa, ahi no hay nada.

-claro que si, aqui esta Jack.

-Elsa, dejamelo a mi.-dijo Jack soplandole un copo de nieve impregnando con su magia a Anna en la cara. Esta parpadeo varias veces y solto una risa...y solto un grito al ver como aparecia de la nada un muchacho de cabello blanco abrazando a Elsa. -permiteme presentarme, soy Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno y Guardian del la infancia, yo protejo la diversion.

Rato despues, cuando Anna dejo de amenzar a Jack y todos se llevaban muy bien, y Jack conocio al prometido de Anna, Kristoff, y Elsa y Anna le explicaron que en realidad no estuvo soñando y que todo fue real y que ellas volvian a ser amigas y todo eso, Jack decidio que seria mejor volver al Polo Norte.

Antes de mostrarles lo que paso en el Polo Norte, deben saber que esa noche, mientras Elsa dormia, Hombre de la Luna, secretamente, la hizo inmortal, pero ni Elsa ni Jack ni oos Guardianes ni nadie lo sabian.

Ahora si les dire que paso en el Polo Norte. Jack llego muy feliz al Polo Norte por haber visto a Elsa. Muy campante, se dirigio al mirador donde se dedico a crear pequeños copos de nieve en la ventana,suspirando a menudo pensando en cuando volveria a ver a Elsa. Los demas Guardianes se sentian muy preocupados por el raro comportamiento de Jack, asi que Norte decidio ir a averiguar que le pasaba a Jack.

-bonitos esos copos de nieve Jack.

-hola Norte.-le respondio Jack sonriendole ampliamente.

-Jack, los muchachos y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti...

-¿por que?

-haz actuado muy raro todo el dia... Queremos saber que te sucede.

-nada, solo estoy muy feliz.

-¿le haz juagado alguna broma recientemente a Conejo acaso?

-nop.

-¿entonces por que estas tan feliz?

-hoy la vi de nuevo, y todo ha cambiado, ella y su hermanita se reconcilio, su hermanita se casara, su reino la acepta...todo es mejor ahora. Y su hermanita Anna prometio no encerrarme en un volcan por el resto de la eternidad.

-Jack, ¿de quien hablas?-pregunto Norte temiendo la respuesta.

-de Elsa, la reina Elsa de Arendelle, la mujer que amo y que me ama a mi. Noirte palidecio terriblementeal oir su respuesta.

-Jack...¿no prestaste atencion cuando dije las reglas y prohibiciones de los Guardianes verdad?

-pues no...me escabulli para ver a Elsa.

-ay Jack...no se como decirte esto...pero...

-¿que? ¿Que sucede?

-Jack, lo siento muchisimo, en serio pero...no puedes seguir viendo a esa tal Elsa.

-¡¿que?!-grito Jack poniendose en pie.-¡¿por que?!

-Jack...los Guardianes tienen prohibido amar a las mortales.

* * *

**muy bien! Esto estuvo bien para el nuevo capitulo! Otra vez, gomenasai por la tardanza, es que tenia examenes de lapso...y creo que no pase ni Catedra Bolivariana ni Geografia de Venezuela -.-"**

**Tratare d e actualizar d enuevo muy pronto...**

**Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, paguenme bien.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO!**


	6. un beso de amor verdadero

**yo: holiwis mis quieridos lectores! me extrañaron?**

**lectores *sacan antorchas y tridentes de la nada***

**yo *gotita estilo anime*: ok...se que me desapareci por un tiempo de este fanfic...pero no es para tanto...**

**lector *lanza un tridente que cae peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello***

**yo : quien fue el graciosito?!**

**lector bocon: segundo!**

**yo. segundo? acaso hubo un primero? acaso habrá un tercero o un cuarto? pues que levante la mano un quinto! *voz burlona***

**lector bocon *levanta la mano***

**yo *tic en el ojo* tu te llamas quinto?**

**lector: si señorita, con "k".**

**yo: fuera de mi fanfic. *unos guardias se llevan a Kinto afuera y se escuchan unos balazos* alguien mas?**

**lectores *aterrados***

**yo: okito, Gingka, por favor.**

**Gingka: ROTG o Frozen no le pertenecen a la autora, la autora no esta haciendo dinero con esto aunque le gustaria...etc...**

* * *

**-**¡¿QUE?!-grito Jack al escuchar lo que le dijo Norte.-¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES COMO PARA DECIRME QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR CON LA MUJER QUE AMO?!-le grito a Norte.

Norte lo miro a los ojos esperando ver aunque sea un minima chispa de comprensión, pero lo unico que vio en los ojos de Jack fue la mas absoluta furia.

-¡¿que esta pasando?!-exclamaron los demas Guardianes subiendo de golpe al mirador al escuchar a Jack gritar.

-Jack...ama a una mortal...-musito Norte aun sorprendido y en shock por como le habia hablado Jack, aunque lo comprendia. Los demas Guardianes abrieron los ojos como platos al oirlo.

-Jack...¿eso es cierto?-dijo Conejo en cuanto recupero el habla.

-si...¡¿y que?! ¡¿que tiene de malo que me haya enamorado?!-exclamo Jack furioso.

-Jack, ¿no le prestaste atencion a Norte mientras explicaba las reglas y prohibiciones?-pregunto Hada.

-¿ahora es que se dan cuenta?-pregunto Jack sarcasticamente.

-¡oye! ¡no le hables asi!-le replico Conejo a Jack.-¡entiendo que estes alterado por esto pero no tienes que descargarte con nadie!

-¡¿alquien puede explicarme por que demonios no puedo estar con Elsa?!

-porque si un Guardian o un espiritu se enamora de un mortal, no solo estara demasiado distraido como para cumplir sus obligaciones, sino que al morir el mortal, el Guardian estara muy devastado y definitivamente no podra cumplir sus obligaciones de Guardian, algunos incluso renunciaron a su inmortalidad y puesto por eso. Y hay otros espiritus que aunque no renunciaron a su inmortalidad, si hacen todo lo posible por no volver a enamorarse porque sienten que no podrian soportar otra perdida asi. Por ejemplo esta Eros, aunque seguramente tu lo conoces como Cupido, el se enamoro perdidamente de una mortal una vez y al morir esta, el se empeña en no ser visto por nadie y tampoco ver a nadie porque teme que podria volver a amar. O Pitch, una de las razones por las que se volvio el Coco, fue por perder a la mujer que amaba, y nos odia a todos los Guardianes porque nosotros lo separamos de ella.-explico Norte.

-¿que?-dice Jack confundido.-explicate.

-Pitch, no siempre fue un enemigo, antes el fue Guardian.-dijo Norte.-fue Guardian de los sueños junto a Meme, y un día mientras calmaba la pesadilla de alguien, se fijo en que era una bella joven con un gran corazón, cada noche se encargaba de que tuviera dulces sueños y una noche, mientras ella fingia dormir, Pitch le beso la frente, y ella dejo de fingir. El creyó que no lo veria pero se equivoco y lo comprobó cuando ella dijo "sabia que eras real". Ellos eran felices estando juntos, pero ella había nacido con una rara enfermedad en el corazón, y podía morir en cualquier momento, por lo que Pitch nunca se alejaba de ella ni siquiera para cumplir sus obligaciones de Guardian. Un día, logramos obligarlo por unas horas a que no se acercara a la joven y le explicamos que el amor entre los dos, y el nos suplico que al menos lo dejaramos despedirse. Pero cuando llego a la casa de ella, descubrió que hace un par de horas la enfermedad la había matado. Pitch estaba devastado, ella había muerto sin que pudieran despedirse. Años después, durante el aniversario de la muerte de ella, Pitch se revelo contra nosotros y se volvió el Coco.

-¿y por que me cuentan esto?-dijo Jack todavia furioso.

-porque no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Pitch.

-pero Elsa es diferente, ella es como yo. Ella tambien tiene magia de invierno.

-jack,-dijo Hada.-entiendo que esto te duela, pero es imposible que una mortal tenga magia.

-¡ella si tiene! ¡ella es como yo y ella me entiende mucho mas de lo que ustedes lo han hecho alguna vez o lo haran!- exclamo Jack... entonces sin previo aviso Jack se colapsó en el suelo y se hubiera golpeado contra el suelo de no ser porque Conejo y Hada lo agarraron antes de que cayera.

-¡Jack!-grito Conejo preocupado.-¡¿que te sucede?!

-E-Elsa...d-debo verla...-tartamudeo Jack con un hilo de voz. Y por primera vez en su vida, sentia frio.

-¡no te dejaremos irte de aqui hasta que nos digas que demonios te pasa!-grito Norte.

-us-ustedes no e-entienden...es urgente...

-¿que te sucede?-pregunto Hada preocupada.

-d-debo verla...por favor...- y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Jack congeló momentáneamente a todos, abrio un portal hacia Arendelle y entro.

Por fortuna, el portal se habia abierto dentro del castillo de Arendelle. Entonces, Jack no lograba seguir de pie y cayo al suelo, con escarcha empezando a recorrer su cuerpo. Entonces, una figura muy familiar se acerco corriendo hacia Jack.

-¡Jack!

Era Elsa.

-El-Elsa...-murmuró Jack sin fuerzas.

-¡Jack!-grito Elsa arrodillandose junto a Jack.-¡¿estas bien?! ¡¿que te sucedió? !

-l-la vez que f-fui a tu pa-palaci-cio de hielo...cuando te reencontraste c-con Anna... c-cuando lanzaste e-ese rayo de hielo. ..

-no no...no por favor no...-dijo Elsa sabiendo la respuesta.

-c-congelaste mi corazon...

-p-pero tu eres un espíritu de invierno, no deberia afectarte ¿cierto?-pregunto Elsa comenzando a sollozar.

-el efecto es igual, solamente se tarda mas...

_con los Guardianes..._

Los demas Guardianes ya se habian descongelado y se montaron en el trineo, pero tenian un problema, ¿adonde debian ir?

Fue a Hada a quien se le ocurrio la respuesta.

-Arendelle. -le dijo a la esfera de nieve antes de arrojarla y abrir u n portal hacia Arendelle.

Cuando llegaron, sigilosamente, encontraron a Jack tumbado en el suelo, en brazos de una joven de piel palida, cabellos rubios platinados en una trenza francesa con el flequillo hacia atras y ojos azules. No alcanzaron a pir todo lo que decian, peor llegaron a escuchar "congelaste mi corazon". Norte palidecio al oir eso y Hada sollozaba en silencio, Conejo esta en shock. Desde luego que todos los Guardianes sabian perfectamente lo que era un corazón congelado y lo peligroso que era..

-Elsa...-musito Jack.-tranquila, n-no llores por mi...y-yo estare bien...

-¡¿como estar tranquila cuando se que yo te hice esto? !-lloro Elsa.

-¡¿esta tipa le hizo esto a Jack?!-gruño Conejo.

-tranquilo Conejo, quizas fue por accidente. -lo freno Hada.

-Elsa, te amo y sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, mi Reina de las Nieves.

-yo también te amo Jack.

-siempre lo hare.-las manos, pies y parte del rostro de Jack ya comenzaban a congelarse, igual que cuando Anna estaba asi. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Jack se levanto un poco, y, tomanco dleicadamente el rostro de Elsa con sus manos, le dio el que creia seria el ultimo beso.

Los Guardianes miraban atónitos como Jack y esa mortal al parecer era Elsa, se daban un beso. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, el cuerpo de Jack comenzo a descongelarse y el dejo de sentirse tan debil. Al principio no entendieron que pasaba, debido a la sorpresa, pero después lo entendieron.

Fue un beso de amor verdadero.

* * *

**Tada! El amor entre elsElsa y Jack es verdadero! Lo sabía! Lo sabía! *me pongo a bailar el baile d ela victoria estilo vikingo***

**Gingka:esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Yo: se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, panditas, ladrillos voladores, gritos, amenzas de muerte,sartenazos, jitomatazos, ¡de todo! ¡somos flexibles!**

**Volveremos pronto!**

**Todos:nos leemos!**

**SSayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO! *desaparezco en una nube de humo...y vuelvo a aparecer corriendo* re uerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, paguenme MUY bien BOMBA DE HUMO! *desparezco en una nube de humo***


End file.
